


Wounded In Action

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Chases, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Police, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo gets injured while chasing a suspect.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Wounded In Action

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 122: Cut at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Examining the cut on his leg, Ryo winced; it looked pretty nasty. There was a lot of blood, but he was more annoyed with himself than worried. Of all the stupid things to happen!

He and Dee had been chasing a suspect through a maze of alleys and vacant lots. Dee had been in the lead, swarming up and over a chain link fence practically on the fugitive’s heels, while Ryo had been no more than a stride or two behind Dee, scrambling up the fence in his wake. It was something he’d done countless times, and there shouldn’t have been any problems, but this time a loose fence link had caught on his pants, and when he’d tried to pull his leg free, the sharp piece of wire had ripped through the fabric and sliced into his leg just above the knee. Instead of going over the top he’d been forced to drop back to the ground, leaving Dee without backup. He could only hope his partner would be okay.

Thankfully, while Ryo was trying to stem the bleeding with his handkerchief, Dee reappeared, hustling their handcuffed suspect ahead of him.

“Where’d you go?” he teased, seeing Ryo on the other side of the fence. “Ya lose your way? Or was the fence too high for ya?”

“Neither.” Ryo smiled sheepishly. “Got hooked on something near the top.” He shifted slightly, wincing again, as he checked beneath the handkerchief to see if the cut had stopped bleeding yet; it hadn’t.

“You okay?” Dee asked, trying to get a better view.

“Not really,” Ryo admitted. “Think I might have trouble walking; it’s a long way back to the car.”

“Stay put.” Quickly unlocking one of the suspect’s handcuffs, Dee secured his captive to a fencepost then started to scale the rusting wire again.

“Careful!” Ryo watched worriedly.

“I’ll be fine; I already got over it once, I can do it again.” As Dee reached the top, his attention was caught by a piece of fabric flapping in the breeze. “I see what ya got hooked on. Damn, that’s sharp!” Carefully he bent the end of the wire over so it wouldn’t get in his way on the return trip, then dropped down beside Ryo. “Lemme see your leg.”

“It probably looks worse than it is.” Ryo lifted the sodden handkerchief and Dee’s breath hissed through his teeth.

Whipping off his bandanna, he tied that around Ryo’s leg on top of the handkerchief. “That’s a deep cut, bud; you’re gonna need more than a Band Aid. I’m callin’ an ambulance.”

“No, Dee, there’s no need!” Ryo protested, but Dee ignored him, radioing for an ambulance, and to have a patrol car pick up the suspect. Then he propped Ryo’s injured leg up on a broken crate.

“Keep it elevated, dumbass! Even I know that much.”

“All this fuss over a little cut.”

“Little? It’s a miracle your leg’s still attached!”

Ryo shook his head; Dee could be such a drama queen.

The End


End file.
